Hopeless Wreck
by Dire Russia
Summary: Toris is a wreck. He is called theif, animal. He has to steal for his brothers' well being. But they hate him for it. What happens when one man tries to help him out? But the man, looks like his former enemy? Rated M for swearing, Maybe some Leamon later.
1. Chapter 1

_Toris's feet pounded down the stone paved road. "_Stop! You theif! Someone help! My money!" a woman cried. She waved her arms frantically and pointed at Toris's now reatreating figure.

Toris laughed. He was _never_ caught. Ever. He took a sharp turn into an ally and pressed his back againts the wall. He was breathing hard, but despite that, he grinned. He didn't like stealing, but he _had_ to. He was poor, and had to take care of his younger brothers.

Speaking of younger brothers, he had to get home! He quickly shoved the money into his coat, and yanked his coat coller over his face. He left the ally and walked speedily home.

_Thank God that home is only two blocks away_. Toris thought as he walked up to a older looking house, he hurried up the steps and yanked open the door.

Eduard and Ravis looked up from their homework. Eduard narrowed his eyes at Toris, and his eyes fell to the lump in his coat pocket. "What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing." Toris said stiffly. Eduard didn't say anything, and went back to his work. Ravis smiled at him. "Hello brother." he greeted, but his eyes held no freindly greeting.

"Hello Ravis." Toris replied, smiling back. Before anyone said anything else, Toris slipped his coat off and slid into a chair. "How was school?" Toris asked, trying to strike up conversation.

Eduard just snorted in reply. Ravis shrugged. "It was alright." he said.

Toris nodded, "Good. What kind of homewrok do you have?" He asked Ravis, but it was also directed at Eduard. "Math," Ravis said at once, and stuck out his toung. "It's the worst subject _ever_."

Eduard hesitated, then finally muttered out, "Health."

Toris nodded, understanding that Eduard didn't want to talk to him. "Well, I'll be in my room if you need me." he told them, and slipped into his room.

He sat on his bed. He needed to quit stealing, but, how could he? He'd been doing it for so long it's like a sixth sense. He buried his face in his hands, what was worse he _liked_ the exitement of it. That he could steal and not get caught.

Toris always felt guilty after he stole something, but, he got used to it. He let himself fall on his back and stare at the celing.

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Brother?" Ravis's voice replied shakily. "There are men here that need to see you. _Immediatly_."

Toris muttered something under his breath, but got up and opened the door. Ravis stood there, shaking. He hadn't seen him shake in a long time. "What's wrong?" He asked sharply. Ravis didn't answer, but pointed at the door.

Toris walked over to the door, and yanked it open. "Ye-?" he didn't even get to finish his question before a loaded gun was pointed at his head, the muzzle of the gun rubbing into his forehead. "Toris Laurinaitis, you are coming with us." one barked in a thick British accent.

Toris smiled a bit. _So, I'm_ finally_ caught._ he thought. "Well?" the first man growled. "Are you coming peacefully? Or do we have to use force?"

Toris held up his hands to prove he was coming peacefully. "Good. Francis, hand me those handcuffs, will you?" the man growled. The second man, Francis, pulled out the handcuffs. As the first man tried to grab them, Francis held them from his grasp. "_Aucun _Arthur. Let _me_ put the handcuffs on him." Francis said, and grinned pervertedly.

Arthur slapped Francis upside the head. "_Shut up. _You idiot, I have _no_ idea why Cheif made us partners." he growled, and snatched the handcuffs from Francis's grasp. He quickly took Toris by the collar of the shirt, and shoved him onto the roof of his car.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and...How does it go again Fancis?" Arthur asked Francis as he handcuffed Toris.

"Can and will be held againts you in the court of law," Francis finished. "Honestley Arthur, I don't know how you got this job if you don't even know the American saying." he said, and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Francis." was all Arthur grumbled. Francis opened the backseat door and Arthur shoved Toris in.

Toris looked helplessly at Eduard and Ravis, who were standing in the doorway. Eduard was glared at Toris through the window, his gaze saying _It's your fault. What's wrong with you?_

Ravis on the other hand was crying. He stared at Toris as tears rolled down his face. Toris hung his head. _Eduard's right. It's all my fault. What _is_ wrong with me?_

Only then did he notice the car was moving. Arthur and Francis were bickering about something up in front. Toris smiled a bit, despite the situation. _They must fight a lot_. Toris thought to himself.

_Ivan twirled his pencil between his fingers_. There was absoulutley _nothing_ to do when other detectives took the feild jobs. The latest one, a minor case, of theivery, was reported by a woman. Arthur and Francis immediatly snatched up the case before anoyone else could.

Ivan looked at the stacks of paper work on his desk and sighed. _Well, gives me enough time to finish...some of this cursed paper work._

Ivan sat upright in his chair, and when he was just about to read the first paper, Alfred shouted. "Heeey Iggy! Frannie! I see you caught the guy. Doesn't look like a theif, I see why he got away with so many things."

Ivan let his curiostiy get the better of him and looked at Arthur shoving in a young man. His eyes widened a little, he was...cute.

"Shut up Alfred! My name is not _Iggy_! It's _Arthur_. Honestly you brute, where do you come up with these ridiculos nick names?" Arthur shouted at Alfred.

Toris just looked around, he glared at everyone, but when his eyes rested on Ivan, his eyes widened in alarm and anger. Ivan raised his eyebrows, what did he do?

"You! You almost killed me! YOU MURDERER! You BASTARD! You fucking peice of shit!" Toris howled, and struggled to be free from Arthur's grasp.

Arthur's face lit up with alarm. "H-help!" Arthur shouted, and struggled to keep the man in his grasp.

"Whoa buddy! Calm down, what did Ivan do?" Alfred asked.

The Lithuanian didn't answer. "You and my father, with whips. Scars on my back, Why?" Toris muttered, and stopped struggling.

Ivan just stared at him. _You and my father, with whips. Scars on my back, Why?_ the words rang in his head. He didn't even _know_ him. How could he have almost whipped him to death? Then, he remembered something, his father, he went somewhere for a trip, and when he came back, he over heard him talking how he had helped a friend 'take care of a pest'. Was that it?

Arthur and Francis hurried Toris away, and everyone went to their normal buisness, as if nothing happened. Only Ivan stood where he was, shocked. Had his father caused a hatred between him and a man he doesn't even know?


	2. Chapter 2

_Toris sat in his cell_. His head drooped, and his hands folded. "Hey, um, Toris is it? Eatin' time, come on." a voice said.

Toris looked up, a man, with dirty blonde hair, glasses, and blue eyes grinned down at him. "Oh, thanks." Toris said, and heaved himself up.

The man unlocked the cell door, and walked down the hall side-by-side with Toris. "So, why did you steal?" he asked suddenly.

This man was snoopy, what was his name, Alfred? "Why should I tell you?" Toris mumbled, and looked away.

Alfred held up his hands. "Sorry, was just curious." he said hastily.

Alfred suddenly grinned. "I think you'll get along with the other prisoners here Toris." he said cheerfully.

Toris didn't reply, he just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. As soon as they arrived at the cafeteria, Alfred walked toward another officer, Arthur.

Toris picked up a tray, and stood in line. "Hey, New Guy," a voice growled behind him in a German accent. "Outta the way. The Awesome Gilbert, _always_ goes first."

Toris turned to find a man, the same age and height as him, glare at him through scarlet eyes. "I-I'm sorry, go ahead." Toris studdered.

Gilbert roughly stepped ahead of Toris. When he saw what the cook was ladeling, he held his tray to his chest. "_Was zum Teufel ist das denn? Wollen Sie mich vergiften_?" He shouted.

The cook growled. "What wrong with you? _You_ asked me to make this crap! I did because Cheif told me to! You son of female dog, What did you say about food?" he yelled in a thick Chinese accent.

Gilbert grinned. "I'm just kidding! You get made _way_ to easy Wang." he laughed, and held out his tray eagerly.

Wang grumbled something under his breath, and sloshed the...food onto Gilbert's tray. Toris got his food, and nodded his thanks. When he sat down and poked at the unknown food with his fork, he heard someone slide next to him.

"So, I like heard you're the new guy." a voice said beside him. Toris turned his head to find a green-eyed blonde man grinning at him.

"Yeah, I-" Toris didn't finish before the man stuck out his hand. "Feliks, Feliks Łukasiewicz." the man said.

Toris shook it. "Toris, Toris Laurinaitis." Toris replied.

"Nice name." Feliks replied lamley. Toris frowned, he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult. "Thanks?"

"So, like what are you in here for?" Feliks asked eagerly. He didn't waste any time.

"Stealing," Toris replied, and put a fork-full of food into his mouth. "You?"

"Me? I'm in here for murder." he replied. Toris stiffined, murder? The guy said it like it was perfectly normal! "M-murder?" Toris studdered.

"It like, wasn't on _purpose_! It was self-defence! Well, apparently evidence didn't say it was, but it totally was!" Feliks said hastily. Toris nodded, he understood.

Feliks sighed. "And these prison clothes! They are like, H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E. The same thing _every day_. That gets sooo boring! I liked it when I was free to wear like, whatever I wanted!" he said, and spread his arms.

Toris didn't really know how to respond to that. They ate the rest of their meal in an awkward silence, then Toris got up and put his tray away. Alfred apporached him, "Toris, um, I got orders that Officer Braginski wanted to see you dude." the American said, and waved a peice of paper.

Toris frowned. Who was Officer Braginski? Toris shrugged and took the paper, "Thanks Officer." Toris said.

Alfred waved his hand. "None of that officer shit Toris, Just Alfred or Jones is fine." he said.

Toris nodded. "Well, I guess I'll be going." He said, and turned to leave, but Alfred stopped him. "Sorry, gotta escort 'ya. Rules 'ya see," Alfred said, and pulled out a plastic card and held it in front of Toris's face. "Can't get _anywhere_ without one of these things."

Alfred snatched it away, and dragged Toris over to a door, and swiped the card. A green light flashed, and the door clicked open. Toris and Alfred walked in silence. A few moments later, Alfred stopped in front of a door marked: _Corporal_ _Ivan Braginski_.

Alfred knocked on the door. "Hey! Braginski, sir! I got Toris for 'ya!" he shouted. When no one answered, he kncoked on it hastily. "Come _on _dude! I don't have all day!"

The door opened, and Alfred shoved Toris in. "Well, see 'ya later!" he said loudly before the door shut.

Toris stood stiffly by the door when he found out who Officer Braginski was.

_Ivan laced his fingers together and looked up at the waiting Lithuanian._"Hello Toris." he said carefully.

Toris's eyes lit up with anger. "_Don't_ call me Toris you bastard! You have no right to even _talk_ to me!" he snarled.

The sight was slightly terrifing, to see a man who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly turn into a rage-driven maniac. Ivan held his hands up. "But, I have the _power_ to do anything I _want_ here." he said calmly.

"Like shit you do! And It's _bullshit_!" Toris howled.

"Calm down! _Please_! Sit down, da!" he said, panic in his voice.

"_No_, I refuse to sit do-" Toris was cut off by Ivan forcing him down into a chair.

"_Sit. No complaining."_ Ivan growled.

Toris swallowed and nodded. Ivan went back to his desk, and ran his hands through his ash blonde hair. "Why do you hate me? And I don't even know you." Ivan asked without looking at Toris.

Toris raised a brow. "Why do I hate you? You almost killed me with my-wait, did you just say you don't know me?" he replied.

"Da, That's what I said. I don't think you should go shooting off names at someone you don't know either." Ivan pointed out.

Toris looked away. "But I _do_ know you! But," Toris looked at Ivan and studied him quizically. "You look exactly like you did back then.

"What do you mean, back then?" Ivan asked, leaning forward with interest.

When Toris opened his mouth to say something, a bell rung, and a voice said: _All inmates must be in their cells in five minuets_.

Ivan sighed in annoyance, and waved his hand toward the door. "We will continue tomorrow." he said, and looked at his papers.

Ivan heard a shuffle and the door opening with a _click, _and then shut. He knew Toris left. He sighed, tonight, he's going to have to take a look at his files tonight.

_"Boy! Get over here, NOW!" a voice called from downstairs. _

_"Y-yes sir!" a boy replied shakily. He put down the book he was reading, and rushed down the stairs. He knew he must not keep Father waiting._

_When he reached downstairs, the boy's father was standing next to a tall man, with ash blonde hair, and violet eyes. The man smiled at the boy. "Hello Toris." he said kindly, but his eyes held a creepy sort of look to them._

_"Boy, this is my friend. He and I are going to have a little chat with you in the basement, come. _Now_." he growled, and dissapeared down in the basement. The man followed, along with Toris more slowly. _

_When Toris reached the basement, he was pushed into the wall. "Shirt. Off. Now." his father's voice growled behind him. Toris obeyed, and was soon on all fours. "Wha-?"_

_He didn't finish before leather connected with his back. Toris screamed in agony._

_"What did I do to deserve this?" Toris sobbed after a few times he was whipped._

_"Mother told me you were a bad boy when I was away." his father sneered, and hit him with the whip again. He heard his Father's friend chuckle, and hit Toris with the whip too._

_"Mother is _dead_." Toris gasped._

_"Yes, she is, but she told me, right before I put a bullet in her head." his father hissed in amusement._

_"You bitch!" Toris screamed, but was knocked over when a boot collided with his ribs._

_"Don't talk to me like that boy." his Father spat, and nodded to his friends, telling him to whip the boy again._

_That's just what he did._

_Just then, Toris's jaw was grabbed and he was staring right into the eyes of his Father. _

_"You are lower than swine boy, now, lick my boot and grovel at my feet."_

Toris awoke in a cold sweat in his bunk. His hands immediatly went to his chest, the pain was so _real_.

_Just a dream._ Toris thought.

One thing was for sure, he was definatly _not_ going to get anymore sleep tonight.

**Authors Note:**

**I think this is a good chapter! There are probably a fw spelling errors in there, and I mixed up Toris and Ivan's character traits. I think Ivan should have been the prisoner, but it makes it more interesting this way, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Got the files you wanted dude." Alfred said, and dropped the file on Ivan's desk._ "Thank you Alfred, and please adress me as sir, not dude." Ivan said without looking up.

"Whatever dude, I mean, sir." Alfred muttered, and left the room.

Ivan picked up the file, and just stared at the name printed neatly on it: _Toris Laurinaitis_. He carefully opened the file, as if Toris was in the room, and going to scream at him for doing so.

Ivan flipped through the file. _Two deceaced parents, two younger siblings, blah, blah, blah_.

Ivan then pulled out a single peice of paper. Ivan scanned though it. It was one of Toris's medical reports.

Ivan read it aloud: "_Scars covering most of his back, most of them making X shaped scars. He was brought to a local hospital in the city of Vilnius in Lithuania when he was twelve years of age. He was reported to have all of his ribs broken, his back was wipped raw, a broken arm, the bones in his toes were cracked, his forehead was cut, and his knuckles were very sore and bleading. He was dropped off by a man who's name is unkown. He was to be treated immediatly, and the man paid in advance for him. He was released from the hospital a week later."_

Ivan leaned back in his chair. Toris was beat that badly? He had no idea, and the man who brang Toris to the hospital, who was he?

A knock on the door interupted his thoughts. "Braginski, open the door!"

Ivan got up, walked open to the door, and opened the door just a crack. "Yes Arthur?"

"I brought Toris for you." he growled, and grabbed Toris by the shirt collar and shoved him in front of Ivan's face.

Ivan smiled, and opened the door wider, which allowed Arthur to shove Toris in, who was wearing handcuffs. Toris's face was flushed, he looked back and glared at Arthur, who had a black eye.

"Make sure you keep an eye on that bloody wanker, when I came to let him out of the cell, punched me right in the eye!" Arthur growled. "Hold out your hand."

Ivan did so, and Arthur dropped a key into his palm. "Don't use it unless you're sure he can handle himself," Arthur instructed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go find Alfred." he turned, and walked out of sight.

Ivan shut the door and went back to his desk.

"Good morning Toris." Ivan said, smiling.

"Good morning asshole." Toris grumbled back.

Ivan ignored the comment and motioned to a chair. "Sit, please."

Toris didn't protest this time, and sat down.

"So, why am I hear again?" Toris asked, looking strait at Ivan.

"I want to get to know you better." Ivan replied simply, and smiled kindly again.

Toris snorted. "Why me? Why not Feliks, or Gilbert, or-?"

Ivan waved his hand. "They don't have as interesting motives. Feliks is in here for murder; Gilbert is in here for murder and robbery. Many more are in here for the same reasons, but none, have the motives that you do." Ivan replied, and rested his chin on his fists.

Toris looked startled, but recovered quickly. "Then, what were the 'interesting' motives that I had for stealing?" he retorted.

Ivan smiled. "I'm no fool Toris, I could tell that you were desperate, you needed money. To provide for your two younger brothers."

Toris frowned. "How do _you_ know about Ravis and Eduard?" he growled.

"Files of course. I find out about every inmate. I know that Feliks grew up in Poland and had no father figure. I know that Gilbert has a brother who works here, Officer Ludwig."

Toris got up from his chair. "Now, you have _no _right to look at my files." he growled, and approached the desk.

Ivan smirked. "Oh, but I can. I have more power than you do, and may do whatever I wish." Ivan drawled, and leaned back in his chair in satisfaction.

Toris struggled with his handcuffs, then notices the key on the desk. He quickly grabbed it before Ivan could even react.

He struggled to unlock the handcuffs as Ivan got up from his desk. "What do you think your doing?" he asked kindly.

"Trying to unlock my handcuffs dumbass." Toris growled, but backed up slightly.

"Give. Me. The. Key." Ivan growled, and approached Toris.

"No." Toris hit the wall. But he still stared defiantly at Ivan.

Ivan was standing infront of him now, and gazed down at him. "I'm not going to tell you again. Give me the key." he said sternly, as if talking to a child.

"I'm not going to give it to you! Get it through you're stupid thick sk-"

Then Ivan did something Toris didn't expect.

He kissed him.

_Toris's eyes widened in surprise._ After a second or two, he pushed Ivan away. Then wiped his mouth. "What's _wrong_ with you?" Toris snarled.

Ivan shrugged, as if he hadn't done anything. "You wouldn't shut up..." Ivan said.

"You could have just told me to shut up! You're such a dumbass!" Toris snarled.

Ivan sighed.

Toris unclocked his handcuffs, and then _he _did something Ivan didn't expect.

He punched him.

"Ouch!" Ivan hissed, and his hand shot up to his cheek, which was red and looked like it was already starting to swell.

"That's what you get." He growled.

Ivan pressed a button on his desk. "Alfred, I think Toris's session with me is over for today." he said.

Alfred's voice crackled through the device. "Gotcha Corporal! Me and Mattie'll go get him now."

"Thank you." Ivan replied carefully, then let go of the button.

"Well, you did something right for once." Toris snorted.

"Just, shut up." Ivan hissed, and sat down.

Toris was tacken aback, then scowled.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Ivan said loudly.

Alfred barged in along with another man who looked almost exactly like him. "Hey Toris, gotta take ya back to lunch now." Alfred said loudly.

"Good." Toris replied calmly, and followed Alfred out, without taking another glance at Ivan.

"Oh! I should introduce you to Mattie shouldn't I?" Alfred asked, and fell in step with the man.

"This is my bro, Matthew, he's my partner here at work too, so he's stuck with me." Alfred laughed, and threw his arm around Matthew's neck.

Matthew smiled at Toris, then shrugged Alfred's arm off.

"And thing is, Toris is a real nice guy! He seems to nice to be in prison. He kinda reminds me of you Mattie." Alfred said casually.

Toris smiled at the praise. To nice for prison. What a hoot! He just swore a bunch and punched Ivan and Arthur, that doesn't seem very nice to him. Now he felt guilty about punching Ivan, but not Arthur, he can be a bitch. That was payback for pointing a loaded gun at his head.

When they arrived Matthew and Alfred said goodbye, and Alfred steered Matthew away.

When Toris got his food, he found Feliks and sat down next to him. When Feliks saw him, he exclaimed, "Like, where were you?"

"Corporal Ivan's office."

Feliks stiffened. "What did that prick want?"

Toris shrugged. "Nothing much." he said, and shoveled food into his mouth.

Feliks sniffed. "Well, just like, stay away from that guy alright?" Feliks said, a concerned note in his voice.

Toris nodded. He swallowed his food, then he blurted out. "How did you kill someone on accident Feliks?"

Feliks looked at him strangley, then looked at his food. "Well, I um, wanted these shoes, and like, this lady wanted them too. So we like, fought over it. And, I hit her with one of the shoes, like, _really_ hard. And killed her," Feliks whispered. Then looked at Toris and smiled sadly. "Like, kinda stupid right?"

Toris wanted to say yes, but that would be rude. "At least it was an accident." Toris offered. Feliks shook his head. "But still, I _killed_ her. And I didn't even _try_." Feliks said sadly.

Toris wanted to cheer him up, he really did. But, he had no experiance with this stuff. His brothers kept to themselves and insisted that their sadness wasn't his problem. Instead, Toris patted Feliks akwardly on the shoulder.

Feliks didn't move. When Toris was done, he left Feliks and peace and put his tray away.

A whistle blew. "Alright you flithly troublemakers! Get going to your cells!" a man barked in a German accent.

Then Gilbert shouted. "Awwww bro, come on! How about five more minuets? I'm not done yet!"

The man marched over and grabbed Gilbert by the coller of his jumpsuit. "Listen. What I saw is law around here, now get moving!" he growled, and shoved Gilbert backward, making him spill soup all over his pants.

"You're such an ass Ludwig." Gilbert muttered under his breath.

Ludwig stopped by a man with red hair, and told him to make sure everyone's in their cells. "Aye aye Luddy!" he said in a cheerful Italian accent.

"Just keep an eye on Gilbert for me Feliciano." Ludwig growled, and left the room.

Feliciano glanced arond the room, then shouted. "If everyone goes into their rooms I'll tell Wang to make pasta tomorrow!"

People looked at each other, then shrugged, and left the room.

One person stayed behind with Toris. "Haven't seen you 'round here before." he said, in a thick Irish accent.

"Just got here yesterday. My name's Toris. Your's?" Toris said, and held out his hand. The man shook it, "Conner, Conner McGuier. What'r you in this hellhole for lad?"

"Stealing, you?" Toris asked.

"Drinking and driving." he said, shrugging. "Had one to many at a pub on St. Patricks Day."

"Oh." Toris said.

They walked in silence. When they arrived at their cells, Conner waved goodbye and went into his cell, and Toris into his.

He plopped down on his bunker and stared at the ceiling, after a few minuets, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Ivan hissed in pain as the cold icebag met his cheek._ "God dammit that hurt!" Ivan growled.

Ivan leaned back in his chair. Why did Toris punch him? all he did was kiss him! Well, at least Ivan liked it.

He leaned back in his chair. It was time he went home, but, he had to do all this work.

Ivan then laughed. "Screw work! I can do what I want!"

_I can do what I want _Those words rang through his mind. The same exact words he used with Toris.

He realised something just then, theivary was a minor case, he would be realesed in a couple of weeks, Toris would be free of this hell, and he would not. He suddenly felt jelouse of Toris, he had brothers who cared for him. He has two sisters who hate him.

Why you ask? Becuase he killed someone very dear to them. And he meant to do it.

_"Heeeey Toris! You hoo! You got some visitors!" Alfred said and the cell door swung open._ Toris's eyes fluttered open, and saw Alfred standing in the cell doorway, ready to escort him somewhere.

Toris groggily got up from the bunker, and followed Alfred to a place where other prisoners where talking with family members through phones.

Toris sat down in a chair, and then he saw Ravis and Eduard. He quickly picked up the phone, and exclaimed "Ravis! Eduard! I'm so glad to see you!"

Ravis held the phone and smiled weakly. "Yes, hello Toris. You look...well." he said smally.

Toris shook his head. "Yes yes, I do. So, what has happened while I was away?" he asked.

Ravis and Eduard exchanged a glance. "Well Toris, that's what we are here to tell you..."

Eduard took the phone away from him and glared through the heavy glass.

"We are not living with you any longer Toris." he said simply.

Toris's jaw dropped. "What?"

"We are living in an orphanage from now on Toris. I refuse to live with a theif."

"B-but I can change!" Toris said desperatly. Eduard's eyes held pity in them. "Can you Toris? Can you really?"

Toris hung his head. "You two are all I have left." he whispered.

Ravis asked something, though Toris couldn't hear what. Eduard put the phone down for a second, and said something to Ravis. Ravis looked at Toris and his eyes welled up with tears, he grabbed the phone from Eduard. "I'm sorry Toris. But, I just can't go on like this anymore. I know you did it for us but, I just can't take it. I'm sorry brother, I love you." he murmmered.

He then hung up the phone, and Eduard put a hand on his shoulder. Ravis and Eduard gave Toris one last look, then left the area.

Toris still had the phone in his hand, tears streaming down his face.

From behind him Alfred put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, are you alright?" he asked worringly.

"No," Toris sobbed. "I just lost the only things I had dear to me."

**Author's Note:**

**Whew! Kinda a long chapter. I used xxxKainexxx's idea about the shoe thing, that's for the idea!**

**Poor Toris, Eduard can be such a jerk. Ravis feels guilty about leaving Toris, but Eduard's all like 'Eh, I don't care'. **

**Hope you guys like the story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Ivan drained his fourth bottle of vodka, and tossed it in the trash._ He stiffled a hiccup, and uncoarked another bottle. A knock on the door interupted him. "Sir! Um, It's time to go home, we are crosing." a unsteady voice said through the door.

Ivan laughed heartily. "Ah, silly little Japanese man. I'm not in the mood to go home yet! And I don't think I can drive right now." he drawled, and took a swig from the bottle.

The man entered the door, and sighed when he saw all of the empty vodka bottles littered all over the floor. "Sir, how many times have I tord you? No drinking on duty." he scolded.

"Go away, I have an appointment with Dr. Vodka." Ivan slurred, and chugged somemore vodka.

The man shook his head. "Chief isn't going to rike this." he mumbled.

Ivan glared at him. "Well Kiku, Ludwig can just piss all over himself, 'cause I don't give a damn what he says." he snarled, and threw the now empty vodka bottle at Kiku, which barley missed his head.

But Kiku didn't flinch. "Do you need a ride home? Or you can just sreep here." he said.

Ivan shrugged, and began to uncoark another bottle. "I'll just stay here." he said quietly.

Kiku nodded, and went to the door. "See you tommorow Ivan." Kiku said, and left. Ivan waved when Kiku had already left, then shrugged. He then drank somemore, then he had an idea, he was the only one here, besides the prisoners, and Toris was here too.

He glanced around widley for keys to the cells, one key unlocks all of them. Which is pretty stupid, seeing that if a prisoner got ahold of it, he/she could unlock all the cells. Anyway, he finally found it, and ran out his door.

When Ivan was passing one cell a voice growled. "Where do you think you are going Officer?"

He turned and saw a man standing there, he was tall and had tan skin, black spikey hair, three scars running arcoss his nose, glaring brown eyes, the sleeves of his orange jumpsuit were rolled up reaveling heavily scarred and muscled arms. Ivan glared back at him. "None of your buisness Kervin. Go to sleep."

Kervin glared. "Why should I? I was arrested for no reason. I should take you bitches to court. I didn't even get a trial, becuase I was an 'illegal alien'." Kervin growled in a Spanish accent.

Ivan snorted in laughter, and just walked away. Kerivn glared after him, Ivan just kept looking in the cells until he found Toris's. Toris was fast asleep, and he rolled around and squirmed. He grinned, and slowly opened the cell door.

He approached Toris, and leaned down to his face. "Oh Toris~, Time to wake up!" he said in a sing-song-voice.

Toris's eyelids shot open revealing his green eyes, wide with shock. "I-Ivan?"

Ivan nodded, then pressed his finger to his lips, and hauled Toris up. "W-what are you doing?" Toris sputtered.

Ivan looked back and grinned. "You'll see." he slurred.

_He's drunk. Toris thought immediatly, he could smell the vodka in his breath_. He had no idea what he was going to do, but all he knew was, he wouldn't like it.

When they got to Ivan's office, Toris was fully awake, and furious. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he snarled, and turned to see Ivan locking the door. "Arn't you supposed to be at home?"

Ivan grinned his crazy grin. "Can't you tell Toris? I'm drunk, I don't think I can go home." he slurred, and licked his lips.

Toris was kinda creeped out by this. "Couldn't you have gotten a ride?" he asked, getting skittish.

Ivan approached Toris. "Da, but I didn't want one." he said slowly.

Toris gulped, and backed into Ivan's desk, and tripped. So, he ended up lying on his back on the desk. Ivan stood over Toris, his eyes sparkling.

"G-get. Away. From. Me." Toris said shakily, he knew what was coming.

Ivan shook his head, and leaned down and whispered in his ear. "It's not that easy."

Toris gasped when Ivan kissed him. Only this time it wasn't a soft kiss, it was rough, demanding. Toris tried to shove Ivan away, after a couple tries he finally got him off of him.

"What the hell?" Toris panted.

Ivan frowned. "You didn't like it?" he asked, tipping his head to one side slightly.

Toris frowned. "Of course not, if you keep _forcing_ me to kiss you, then I'll never like it." he grumbled.

"Oh," Ivan sounded dumbstruck, like he never thought of that before. He then glanced at his clock which read three thirty. "I think I should take you back to your cell now." Ivan grumbled, as if he was embarassed.

"You think? Now I'll barley get any sleep!" Toris muttered.

Ivan lifted himself off of Toris, and escorted him to his cell. "Goodnight." Ivan said bluntly. Toris didn't reply, he just fell down on his bunker, and immediatly passed out.

The next morning, Matthew came to wake him up. "Time to wake up." he said, but it sounded more like a whisper.

Toris lazily opened his eyes, and swung his legs over the side of the bunker, and rubbed his eyes. He quickly got up when he saw Matthew waiting with the cell door open. He exited quickly. "Sorry." he muttered.

Toris hurried over to breakfast, where they were surving some sort of eggy soup, and bread. Toris sat down at a tabble and laddeled a spoonfull of soup into his mouth. Moments later Feliks sat down beside him. "Toris! Kervin like, totally told me something you should hear!" he said, then motioned to two other guys to sit down next to them.

Toris reconised Conner, but there was another man with him. "Kervin, this was the kid I was tellin' 'ya about." Conner said, and the other man, Kerivn, held out his hand. "Hello." he said in a gruff voice.

Toris shook his hand. "Hello." he replied.

Feliks shook his head. "Okay, so now we're all like, introduced. Kervin, you should like, tell him what you saw last night."

Kervin nodded. "So, I was in my cell about ready to fall asleep when Officer Fat Ass comes along."

"Officer Fat Ass?" Toris asked, glancing at Feliks.

Feliks smiled. "Like Officer Braginski, duh. Have you like, _seen_ him?" he laughed.

"Yeah, anyway, he comes sneaking through the isles _in the middle of the freaking night_. I had an argument with him, and he left. I fell asleep before he came back so I didn't know what he was looking for." Kervin shrugged, and put a spoonfull of soup in his mouth.

Conner frowned at the soup. "Damn, I could _really _go for a beer right now." he muttered.

Kervin frowned at him. "You freaking alchohalic, you're in this hellhole because of beer." he growled. Conner looked at him. "Yeah but, I mean I could _reeeaaallly_ go for a beer."

Kervin shook his head, and grumbled something under his breath. Feliks laughed.

Toris raised a brow at Kervin. "What are you in here for?" he asked, and bit into his bread. Kervin looked at Conner, who nodded. "I'm in here for 'attempted' murder." he muttered.

Toris looked surprised. "Attempted?" he asked.

Kervin snorted. "More like framed." he mutterd.

Toris snorted, well he found out more about the inmates.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the short chapter but, I kindas had Artist's Block. Soooo, PFFFT** **Dr. Vodka. Oh Ivan and your hallucinations.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ivan sat in his chair, his head in his hands._ "Ugh, this is the worst hangover I've had in a while." he mumbled. He glanced at the paperwork Kiku had brought in earlier.

He slowly took out one sheet of paper, and a pencil. He scribbled down, _Tell Kiku to tell Ludwig that I am not going to meeting._

Just as he finished writing down the word meeting, there was a pounding at the door. "Ivan! Open the door!" a German voice snarled. Ivan pulled his white scarf he always wore, up to his eyes. "Come in!" he said, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf.

Before he finished saying 'come in' the door burst open, and Ludwig stormed in, his piercing blue eyes glaring at him. "You are in _big trouble _Braginski. Kiku just told me something interesting." he snarled. When he got to the desk, he grabbed Ivan by the scarf, and was nose to nose with him.

Panic flared up in Ivan. What had Kiku told him? That he got drunk on duty? That he said Ludwig could piss on himself? Or...that Ivan brought Toris into his office without permission? "Ivan, I ought to fire you, I've told you to not drink on duty! We arrest people for drinking and driving! Atleast your not stupid enough to do that! But, saying that that you don't give a damn what I say and I could just go and piss on myself? I ought to shoot you!" he snarled. Ludwig looked like he was going to explode.

Ivan scowled at him. "I could say the same for you, da? I see you drink your German beer, so, just because you are 'Chief' means that _you_ can drink on duty?" he asked calmly.

Ludwig's face went red. "That's different." he growled quietly. Ivan raised a brow. "Is it? I didn't think so."

Ludwig shoved Ivan back into the chair. "Just don't do it again," he growled, and his hand went to his gun. "Or else."

When Ludwig left, and Ivan glared at the door after he shut it. After he was sure Ludwig was out of earshot his growled. "German bastard."

But, Ludwig's threat had been real enough. He sat back in his chair, and scanned the papers. He sighed, and took the now crumpled note he put in his pocket, and threw it in the trash. He better got to that meeting. He quickly picked up a piece of paper work, and a pen, and went right to work.

_"Hey! Toris! Like, come here!" Feliks said and motioned him to come over to him._ "Yeah?" Toris asked, rubbing his eyes as he did.

"Like, I heard after exercise, that kids from this orphanage are coming over here." he said. Toris shrugged. "So?"

"So? Toris, like, I heard you had brothers that live in an orphanage. You can like, totally see them now!" he said, smiling.

"Two things. First, I don't think they want to see me. And second, how did you know they lived in an orphanage?" he asked, and stared at Feliks. Feliks just shrugged. "I over heard Alfred and Arthur talking about it." he said.

"Great, now I bet almost _everyone_ knows about it know. Alfred talks as loud as a siren." Toris mumbled.

Feliks opened his mouth to reply when a whistle blew. "Hey! You two! Two laps around the courtyard, it's _exercise time_ not _social hour_." A voice barked.

Feliks rolled his eyes, and turned around to face the tall, brown-haired man. "Yeah, yeah Broderick. Whatever." Feliks said casually. Broderick scowled. "You know not to sass me Feliks! That's _four_ laps for you!" he shouted.

Feliks sighed and mouthed. _This guy just __loves__ to piss me off._ And started jogging. Toris looked back-and forth between them a couple times, then took off after Feliks.

"I haven't seen him before." Toris said, keeping a steady pace. Feliks shrugged, and already started to huff and puff. "He probably like, had the day off or something." he said breathily.

"No, Really?" Toris said sarcastically. Feliks just glared at him.

"Do you need to stop?" Toris asked, and slowed down to Feliks's pace. (Which was technically walking)

Feliks stopped, put his hands on his knees, and held up a finger. When he looked up, he was smiling. "I guess I'm like, totally out of shape." he said good-naturedly. Then frowned, and studied Toris closley. "Like, you totally didn't even break a sweat yet!" he exclaimed.

Toris shrugged. "Lots of running when your a theif." he said bitterly.

Feliks didn't notice or ignored the bitterness in Toris's voice. "Yeah, guess so," he said. "Lets go, before Broderick comes over here and screams our ears off." Feliks laughed, and started to jog again.

Toris nodded, and followed him.

_"Now, we will be discussing weather or not to have more visting hours for prisoners, and shorter hours for workers." Ludwig said loudly._ "Sounds allright to me." Alfred blurted out, who was absently playing on his IPhone.

Arthur nudged him in the chest. "Put that bloody device away before I _beat you_." he growled. Alfred grinned and held the phone out of England's reach. "Yes mother. Whatever you say." he teased, and put the phone in his bomber jacket pocket.

Arthur held up a fist in warning, and turned his attention back to Ludwig. Ludwig cleared his throat. "Well, now that we have this all settled, let us continue," he said, and shuffled around some papers. "All in favor for longer visiting hours, raise your hand."

Most people raised their hands. "Then it's decided, longer visiting hours." Ludwig said.

"Wait! These bastards don't need longer visiting hours! They don't need _any_ visiting hours! They are lucky they have that privilage!" a voice screamed.

Ludwig glared down the table at the speaker. Who was standing up from his chair, smoldering. "Sit down Basch. It's _decided_." Ludwig growled.

"But-"

"No buts Basch." Ludwig interrupted.

Alfred burst out laughing. "Ha! He said _no butts_!" Alfred laughed.

Arthur slapped Alfred upside the head. "You immature little bastard! We are in the middle of a meeting!" he growled.

Alfred didn't seem to be fazed by the slap and scolding voice of Arthur. "But duuuude! How do you _not_ think that's funny?" he chuckled.

Arthur scowled at him. "Becuase I'm mature."

Ivan looked at Ludwig and smiled. "You have great taste when it comes to detectives Ludwig." Ivan said.

Ludwig growled and got up from his chair. "Shut. Up." he growled.

Ivan raised a brow. "Why? I heard this was a free country, da?" he asked.

Alfred immediatly stopped fighting with Arthur, and nodded his head. "Duh! The greatest, most awesomest country ever dude." he said.

Wang sunk in his chair. "Why am I here? I am just cook." he grumbled.

Matthew, who sat on the other side of Alfred, tried to pull Alfred back into his seat. "Alfred, sit down _please_." he said, and struggled to pull him down.

"No way Mattie! This Brit is being a total dick face, and the Commie is actually right about something!" Alfred exclaimed.

Kiku sighed. "I think we shourd just end the meeting. We arn't getting anywhere." he said aloud.

"Kiku is right! We are postponing this meeting until tomorrow. All of you better clean up your acts!" he shouted. As he exited the room, he shot a glance at Ivan.

Ivan returned the loathed look. Ivan got up to follow him, and soon everyone left. As Ivan went to collect his things to go home, he heard Alfred shout. "Finally that boring meeting is over! Now I can got to the Lakers game!"

_"_Niños_, Today we will be touring the San Fransico Prison to learn about prison life. Any questions?" _ _the instructor asked the kids._

No one said anything.

"Good, now follow me." he said, and guided the kids over to the front desk. "Yes, can I herp you?" Kiku asked without looking up from his paperwork. "Um, Kiku, _mi amigo_, Got the _niños_ for three 'oclock." the instructor whispered.

"Oh, yes, Antonio, Arfred wir be waiting by the door." Kiku replied.

Antonio frowned. "Alfred? But I thought Ludwig was giving us the tour-"

Kiku shrugged. "Wer, Rudwig went home earry. Arfred happiry took his prace." he said.

Antonio shrugged, then looked back. "Okay _niños. _Follow me." he said, and went over to the entrance to the main part of the prison. Alfred was leaning absently against the door, playing some game on his IPhone.

"_Hola_ Alfred. I heard that you would be our tour guide for the day." Antonio said cheerfully.

Alfred looked up from his phone, then quickly shoved it in his pocket. "Oh, um, yeah! Totally dude!" he said quickly, and stood up strait. "Okay kiddos, ready to see some rotten scum sit miserably in their cells?" Alfred asked cheerfully. The kids looked at glanced at eachother, then nodded uncertainly.

"Good! Now, you may enter!" Alfred said, and opened the door for the kids to enter.

"Okay kids, what place do you wanna go see first?" he asked.

"The lunchroom! I'm starved!" one of the kids shouted.

"Andrew! You just ate lunch." Antonia chuckled from the back of the crowd.

Andrew looked over his shoulder. "So? I'm still hungry."

"Hey kid, how about I make you a deal. We go to the courtyard first, and at the end of the tour, I'll buy you something. Sound good?" Alfred asked, as he swiped the card to open the door to the courtyard.

Andrew nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure!" he said enthusiastically.

Alfred escorted them into the courtyard, and went over to Broderick. "How they doin' Bro? They fit to have kids in here?" he asked, and slung an arm casually around Broderick's shoulders.

Broderick shrugged Alfred's arm off. "They're alright. Just stay away from Gilbert. He's having his Old Fritz hallucinations again." he said, tapping his temple with his finger.

"Gotcha. Thanks dude," Alfred said, and went back to the group. "Okay kids, stay close to me. Don't want you guys to get hurt." he said, and escorted them through the courtyard.

"Hey Raivis, Eduard, isn't that your brother?" one of the boys sniggered, and pointed at Toris.

Raivis and Eduard looked at eachother. "No." they said in unison.

_Toris and Feliks leaned against the brick wall that surrounded the courtyard, and breathed heavy._ "Whew!" Feliks said, and wiped his forehead with his shirt sleeve.

Toris laughed. "It wasn't that bad Feliks. You're acting as if you ran a marathon." Toris chuckled.

"Well, it like, totally felt like I did," he laughed, then he stopped laughing and pointed at a group of kids. "Hey Toris, those are the orphanage kids." he said.

Toris scanned the crowd, and saw them. Raivis and Eduard. He wanted to call out to them, wave, or something. But, that would only embaress them. Who would want a jailbird brother? He kept his mouth shut.

"Toris, you like, alright?" Feliks asked, nudging Toris's arm.

"What, oh, yeah, I'm fine." Toris mumbled.

Toris then heard Alfred's loud voice. "Let's go this way, shall we?"

Toris's eyes widened. They were walking right towards him.

**Author's Note:**

**YEAH! Chapter 5 is done! I like this one, I mean, how I wrote it. I think I portayed everyone's personality reallly well in this chapter, don't 'ya think?**

**Toris is really in shape, Feliks is not. **


	6. Chapter 6

_"Oh! Hey Toris! Didn't expect to see you here! Oh wait, you would have been here, since your a prisoner."__ Alfred shouted, and waved at him._

Toris groaned, and turned around, so that he was facing the brick wall. Feliks glanced at him and shrugged "Guess he's just shy." he remarked.

Toris frowned and turned around with a huff. "I am _not_ shy." he grumbled. Feliks lifted an eyebrow, but shrugged.

Alfred grinned. "Now, kids. Some people, like Toris here, shouldn't be in prison. Since he comitted a minor crime, he'll be released in a couple weeks. Now, lets move on to the more dangerous criminals. Oooh! There's one! Hey Felix!" Alfred said, and motioned the group to follow.

As the group passed Eduard didn't even look at him. Raivis glanced at him, but quickly hurried ahead. Toris frowned, if they didn't want to see him, what does he care? Toris had to stop himself from slapping himself on the head. _Of course _he cares.

"Um, are you like, okay Toris?" Feliks asked, a worried note in his voice.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Toris reassured.

"Like, who were those kids that you were looking at? Like, the tall blonde one and the short one that looked at you?" Feliks asked.

"Oh, um, they were uh, my dad's friend's kids." Toris lied.

Feliks raised a brow, then laughed. "Toris, you're a _terrible_ liar." he chuckled.

Toris frowned. "I am not!"

"Toris, tell me the truth. You can like, totally trust me. Right?" Feliks asked. Toris sighed, They just met two days ago, and he was saying he could trust him already?

"They're my brothers." he muttered.

"Brothers? Oh yeah. Like, heard 'bout that from Alfred too." Feliks said, nodding.

Toris sighed. "How much do you know about me anyway?"

"Just that." Feliks replied.

"Oh."

"Felix! What the hell! Let go of that kid!" Alfred shouted.

Felix had Raivis in a head lock. Toris's eyes widened, _Raivis_! Toris thought in panic.

Felix grinned, his brown hair shading his green eyes. "Why should I? I've already been convicted of murder." he snarled. Raivis struggled under his grip.

Alfred pulled his pistol. "Let the kid go Felix," Alfred warned. "Or I shoot."

Felix's grinned widened. "Oh goodie! Another bullet wound! Exept, you won't be shooting me." he said, and held Raivis in front of him.

Antonio was struggling to keep Eduard back, who looked like he wanted to kill Felix.

Toris glared, before Feliks could even glance at him, he charged and knocked over Felix. Felix yelped in surprise, and let go of Raivis before Felix fell to the ground. Raivis scurried over into the arms of his brother. Toris had Felix pinned and was beating the shit out of him.

Toris grabbed Felix by the coller of his jumpsuit, and was nose-to-nose with him. "Look, you fucking peice of shit. Don't you _ever_ touch my brother again. Do you understand?" Toris growled.

Felix gulped and nodded. "Good." Toris growled, and shoved him, so his head smacked against the ground.

Toris got up from Felix, who was knocked out cold. Before Eduard could stop him, Raivis ran over to Toris, and threw his arms around him. "Thank you Toris." he said, his voice slightly muffled by the jumpsuit.

Toris was shocked for a moment. Before hugging Raivis back. "You are welcome Raivis." he murmmered.

"Um, Raivis?" Antonio said uncertainly. "Who's that?"

Raivis pulled away from Toris and smiled. "My big brother."

* * *

><p>"You shouldda seen Toris today Iggy! He was like, pow, and wam! He totally beat up Felix! The baddest dude here!" Alfred said around a mouthful of hamburger.<p>

"You moron, don't talk with your mouth full." Arthur tsked, and closed Alfred's mouth.

Ivan looked over at the two men, and shrugged as if he didn't care. _So, Toris has got more fire in him than I thought._ He thought as he casually took a sip of his lemonade, which had a heavy dose of vodka in it.

"Hey, Ivan. Never expected to see you drink something normal like lemonade." Alfred commented between slurpes.

Ivan just smiled politley. "Da, just wanted to try something different today." he said.

"Really now. That sounds interesting. I bet you took _great_ interest in the story I just told of Toris beating the shit out of Felix." he said, leaning over the table.

Arthur frowned. "Sit down you twit." he growled.

Alfred glanced at Arthur, shrugged, and sat back down. Ivan shrugged. "Nyet. I just think it's just good that Toris built up his self-esteem or something like that." he said, and chugged the rest of the lemonade.

Alfred and Arthur shrugged, got up, and left the break room.

Ivan just fished eating his food, and left.

* * *

><p><em>"Toris! You were like, totally great back there!" Feliks exclaimed.<em> Toris rubbed the back of his head in embaresment. Since this morning, he's been getting a lot of unwanted attention. Feliks has been following him almost everywhere, Conner was commenting on how he a trooper, and Kervin just nodded approvingly. Well, Kervin wasn't that bad.

"Yeah, I know Feliks. You told me a lot." Toris said sheepishly.

"Yeah! I know! But like, you were so brave! Felix is a badass! Nobody messes with him! Now, no one is going to mess with you!" Feliks exclaimed.

Toris just smiled. "My dad always liked the rebelious streak I had. I remember him saying 'Boy, you and me are going to fight in the army, and be decorated war heroes.'." he said, with a wistfull expression on his face.

Feliks titled his head. "Did you like your dad?"

Toris shook his head. "No. He beat me. He only was nice to me when I defied him or something. But, then he would punish me again. Doesn't really make sense does it?" he asked Feliks.

Feliks shook his head. "I wouldn't know, I didn't have a dad." he said.

Toris almost said "I know." but he didn't. "I-I'm sorry Feliks." he mumbled.

Feliks shrugged. "Like, it's not your fault." he said.

"So, shall we get lunch?" Toris asked.

Feliks nodded. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this is kinda a short chapter, and this story reminds me of my grandpa. If you haven't read the second chapter in This is Civil War, my grandpa died last Sunday. I'm still depressed about it. **

**Anyway, Favorite and Reveiw please!**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Aidos mi amigos!_" Antonio called from the door.

Alfred raised his hand in farewell. "Yeah, aidors." He said, grinning.

Antonio rolled his eyes, and herded the children out of the door. Arthur glanced at Alfred. "Um, Alfred. It's _aidos, _not aidors." He informed.

Alfred laughed. "Whatever Iggy." he said, and walked away. "Oh yeah! We gotta get to the meeting that Chief resheduled!" He said loudly, grabbed Arthur by the hand and started pulling him toward the meeting room.

Arthur was red as a tomato. "Let me go you blundering idiot!" He sputtered.

Alfred grinned, and let go of Arthur's hand when the reached the meeting room. He opened the door, and bowed slightly. "Arthur's first." He said, a crooked grin still plastered on his face.

Arthur seemed to get redder, and entered the room. Alfred followed, and shut the door behind him. Arthur sat down, and Alfred sat next to him. "Hey, Iggy. You don't mind that I play on my IPhone while we wait, do ya?" He asked, and pulled his IPhone out of his sweatshirt pocket.

Arthur snorted. "I don't care, It's your IPhone, as long as you don't play on it during the meeting-wait, why are you asking me?" He asked.

Alfred suddenly wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you wanna _play_ with my IPhone Iggy?" He asked, his grin widening.

Arthur was going to say something, then his face turned redder than it was before. "C-certainly not!" He exclaimed.

Alfred fowned. "Dude, I didn't mean it _that_ way!" He turned to his IPhone. But, Arthur could tell he meant it that way, because Alfred's eyes were practically saying: _I totally meant it in that way._

Soon, everyone arrived in the meeting room and Ludwig shuffled papers. "Okay, I hope we can have this meeting be a succesful one. Unlike the one yesterday." And shot a look at Ivan, who fiddled with his scarf.

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Alright. The order of buissness here. I heard that Felix went out of control yesterday. We don't want that to happen again. So, all in favor of keeping restraints on out of control prisoners, raise your hand." He said, and raised his own hand.

Basch raised his hand, along with Yao, Broderick, Alexander, Francis, Ivan, and Arthur. Ludwig glanced at Alfred, and raised a brow. "Alfred?" he asked, a little confusion in his voice.

"Sorry to disagree with you Chief, but, If you take away their freedom, what do they have? They may be in prison, but they shouldn't have their rights to walk around be taken away from them," He said, dead serious. Then looked around nervously. "Just sayin'."

Yao nodded slightly, then took his hand down. Francis and Arthur looked slightly surprised and lowered their hands too. Broderick and Alexander exchanged looks, then Alexander said, "He's got a point Chief." while lowering his hand.

Only Ivan, Basch, and Ludwig had their hands up. Ludwig sighed. "Majority wins. No restraints." He said, and crossed off something on his paper.

Arthur glanced at Alfred. "I didn't think you were capable of being serious, Alfred." He whispered.

Alfred grinned. "Something I've been working on." He replied, and winked at Arthur.

Arthur pretended not to notice, and asked what the next question was. Ludwig nodded. "Yes, yes. Who would like shorter working hours. You can stay longer if you wish, but the working hours will be cut short. All in favor?" He asked.

Everyone raised their hand.

Ludwig laughed slightly, and circled something on his paper. "Meeting over everyone. You can go home." He announced, and started to put papers into his duffel bag.

As Ivan stood up to leave, Ludwig made a motion with his hand, basically telling him to sit the fuck down. Ivan sat the fuck down. "Ivan, I've heard that you've been, how do you say, 'fooling around' with one of the prisoners." He said, not looking at Ivan.

Ivan stiffined. "With whom?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You know very well who, Braginski." Ludwig snarled, and looked up at him.

"I very well don't actually, Beilschmidt." Ivan growled.

Ludwig winced at the name. Ludwig hated his last name. "Now," Ivan said and rose from his seat. "May I leave?"

Ludwig looked away, and gestured toward the door. "Yes." he said shortly.

Ivan quickly got up, and left. He ran to his office, grabbed his things, and left. He sat in his car for a minuet. He almost lost his job, and his Toris. He drove away trying to figure out a solution to the problem.

* * *

><p><em>Toris sat in his cell, and stared at the celing, his chin resting on his fists. <em>

Broderick walked up to the cell, and banged on the bars. "Lights out!" he shouted, and moved on to the next cell.

Toris glanced at his very small barred off window, it was still light outside. Usually when it was 'lights out', the was dark outside. Toris got up from his bunker, and shouted. "Broderick! What's the time?"

"Seven!"

Toris frowned. Seven? The workers usually didn't leave until atleast nine-thirty. "Why are you leaving so early?" he asked.

"Shorter working hours!" Broderick called back.

"Is Ivan here?"

"No, he left! Why?"

"Just curious!"

Toris frowned, when did they decide shorter working hours? He shrugged and decided that it wasn't his buisness. He sa on his stiff bed and frowned at the bars. When was he going to get out of here? It's been atleast a week, but, Alfred had said he'd be here for a week hadn't he? Toris shook his head and collapsed on his bed, he glanced around and decided prison wasn't as bad as he let on.

Even though you did have a toilet in your cell and people can watch you pee or whatever, it was a nice place. The people weren't as savage as Toris thought, he always prison inmates as big, burly men with tatoos on their biceps that said _I Heart_ _Mom. _Toris shook his head and laughed quietly to himself, he was being silly.

He yawned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ivan decided to sneak Toris out of his cell again. He needed to know how Toris felt about him, the anxiety was eating him up. He grabbed the keys and silently walked into the prison hall or as Alfred liked to call it: The Hall of Unjustice Bad Guys Who Deserve to Rot in Hell and Go Buy Me a Taco. Nobody got the last part. Ivan crept through the halls, and came across Toris's cell. He peeked through the bars and saw Toris's slumbering figure, the smalled barred off window cast moonlight into the cell. Toris's brown hair was messy, his breathing steady and calm. Ivan smiled slightly, then he remembered he would try to make a more polite approach, instead of coming into his cell, sweeping him up, and carrying him into his office.<p>

"Toris!" Ivan whispered.

No answer.

Okay, this was harder than he thought. "Toris!" He hissed.

Ivan saw Toris's green eyes blink open and he sat up drowsily. He rubbed his eyes, and they widened.

"I-Ivan?"

Ivan nodded enthusiastically and would've said on of America's cheesy lines: "That's my name, don't wear it out." but he stopped himself. He didn't want to appear stupid, so he cleared his throat. "Da, I-I need to talk to you, privately." he whispered.

Toris nodded, the look on his face was very caustious. He finally nodded, and walked up to the cell door as Ivan clumsily fumbled with the key, and unlocked it. Ivan led Toris to his office, once they were in, he sat down in his chair and gazed up at Toris, who was still standing. "So?" Toris asked, raising a brow.

"Um, well, I just-"

"Is this for me to apologize? If so, then, I'm sorry for all the shit I said to you. Can I go back to sleep now?" Toris yawned.

Ivan frowned. "_Nyet._ I just want to share my feelings about you." Ivan said, sounding a whole lot more confident than he felt.

Toris's cheeks were tinged with pink. "Well? Go on then." he grumbled.

Ivan nodded and took a deep breath. _Here it goes. _"Toris, I-I like you, a lot-"

Toris rolled his eyes. "Well duh,"

Ivan's brow furrowed. "-and I want to know how you feel about me. I would very much for you to like me back. Despite my attitude and behavior towards you." he said and exhailed deeply afterwords.

"You know what Ivan?"

Ivan braced himself for the rejection.

"I like you a lot too."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry it took so long! D:**


End file.
